Cat Toy
by hatak-es
Summary: Amu is fed up with Ikuto's teasing and she's decided that it's about darn time for some revenge. What does the innocent little Amu have in store for Ikuto? Read to find out! AmuXIkuto Amuto


**AN:**

 **Ze:** Omg guys i just reread "Amu, Ikuto, and Catnip" aaaaa it was so embarrassing ! I can write better than that now i swear hhh

 **Ze:** Like srsly i just had Ikuto "smirking" for the entire thing _*hides face in hands*_ It was bad, I'm just glad any of y'all actually liked it omg

 **Amu:** So are you saying you aren't going to write anymore Amuto in the future?

 **Ze:** ….aha fat chance Amu :)

 **Amu:** _*grumbles*_ Well at least you don't own us…

 **Ze:** Anywaysss, here's a new installment to my amuto addiction ! I hope y'all like it even though it's a little short rip

 **..:.::.:::.::.:..**

 **~Cat toys~**

"Hey Amu, are you almost done?"

The girl looked up from my homework and glanced over at the man laying on my bed. He was reading one of my old comics that I didn't even know I had anymore. He looked up at me in response and I quickly looked away.

"I'll be done when I'm done Ikuto. " I murmured grumpily.

He laughed from his spot on the bed and I continued my homework. It was a little harder to work when I kept feeling his gaze on me. At least the charas were in Ami's room so they weren't an added distraction. Wait, that means it is just the two of us in a locked room. Oh god. I glanced over my shoulder to look at Ikuto and boy did I look at him. It just wasn't fair. What gods decided that Ikuto was allowed to be more beautiful than her. His hair just looked amazing despite that fact that he probably never did anything with it. Amu just had the urge to run her hands through it and see if it was as soft as she imagined. His face was another story. It was just…. prefect for lack of a better word. His eyelashes were longer than they needed to be she had decided. And his lips looked far too edible! It really just wasn't fair. Sometimes during my thoughts, he had looked up to see me looking at him.

"Whatcha looking at Amu?" He all but purred.

I whipped my head around, already knowing that a blush had to be spreading. I nervously said 'nothing' and fidgeted in my seat. Being this close to Ikuto was bad for my health, I could already feel my body tensing. I could only wait for him to mess with me.

I squeaked when I felt his breath close to my ear. When had he even gotten of the bed? Curse the cat-like reflexes that he was able to possess.

"Amu..."

"What Ikuto?"

He waited a couple of seconds, still dangerously close to my ear. His breath making a fire burn on my face each time. I didn't have to look to know that he was staring at me with those intense eyes.

"Number 5 is wrong. It should be x is equal to 45."

The pencil in my hand nearly snapped with his response. My god I hated this man. I shooed him away and he went back on the bed, chuckling the whole way. This is why I hated him. He has so much control over my emotions and can play me like he plays the violin. The irritating part is that he knows he can do this to me and get away with it! Tch, I think it's time for some revenge.

I looked at my second desk drawer, knowing exactly what was laying right on the top of the mess of papers inside. Something that could control him just like he can control me. I shuffled the papers on my desk and moved towards the drawer. I opened it and threw some papers in, grabbing my weapon at the same time. Oh this is going the be fun! It was about time he had a taste of his own medicine.

I shoved the weapon in my pocket and made a quick plan in my head. I have to be prepared otherwise it will all fail! Well, it could still fail but let's not think about that. I slid out of my chair, looking over at him again. He was still reading that old comic. Perfect! An unsuspecting victim would work nicely.

"Hey Ikuto," I said walking towards him.

"Hmmm?"

"Is, uh, that comic any good?"

"Yeah, haven't you already read it Amu? It is yours." He said, his eyes sliding back onto my face.

"Well, it's been awhile since I read it."

At that point, I sat down on the bed. Ikuto was now dangerously close and it was perfect. He would never even guess! I fingered the object in my pocket. Yeah, I didn't really have a plan at that point but I'm sure it will all be fine. I uneasily locked my hand around the object and finally noticed that Ikuto had gotten much closer while I was spacing out.

"Amu, are you okay?" He said softly with a worried look upon his face.

Oh god it made me almost not want to tease him. How can he be so infuriating one second and completely caring the next?

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay good, I can't tease you if you're sick." He laughed, ruffling my hair. He fell back onto his back and grabbed the comic again.

There it is! He's back to his old nasty self. Ugh, and now I suddenly don't feel remorse for him anymore.

I shifted my body so I was facing him and grabbed the toy out of my pocket. It was a small plastic rod with a mouse attached to the end by a string. Inside, the mouse was stuffed to the brim with catnip. Heh, I knew how much Ikuto hated being forced into his cat form. I also knew he hated being treated like a kitten because it brought down his "cool and sexy appeal" God is he weird.

I dangled the mouse and watched as his cat ears immediately popped out.

"What are you doing Amu?", he questioned as I could see that he was trying to restrain himself.

"What could you ever mean Ikuto-kun?" I sung innocently. I brought that mouse a little closer to make sure that he could smell the catnip, although with his sense of smell, there wasn't much doubt.

Ikuto glared up at me, still struggling whether he should just give in or leave altogether, but boy there was no way I was going to let him leave yet. I smiled down at him as his eye began flicking back and forth between my face and the toy.

I sighed. This was taking way too long, Ikuto needed a little push. So, logically I reached out and gave his cat ears a little love. I easily ran my hands through his soft hair and pet his head like a real cat.

His eyes widened and slowly closed as he leaned into my touch. Ah did I love being in control, I thought evilly. Now if he would just really let go so I could get a picture of him playing with that stupid cat toy.

All of a sudden, he grabbed my hand and pushed it away. He slid off the bed as quick as he could and all but bolted to the sliding door. Oh no way! I was not about to let my victim get out of here without a little bit of blackmail that I could use against him!

I quickly jumped off my bed and grabbed onto his back. I put all of my weight into keeping him where he stood but I knew that he could have easily brushed me off of him. I just assumed that he was as shocked as I was at my actions. Who knew that the ever-so-innocent Amu Hinamori would ever willingly hug the perverted cat-cosplay idiot!

"Ikuto-kun, where are you going? I thought there was somewhere you wanted to take me after my homework was done?" I whispered directly in his ear.

It was then that I chose to dangle the mouse directly in his face. I could feel his low grumble resonating against me from his back more than I could hear it.

"Just give up Ikuto-kun, I know you want to play." I whispered as a last resort. If this didn't work, I figured I would have to give up! I was already acting completely out-of-character! I couldn't bear any more embarrassment that I would be facing if Ikuto could hold this against me later. Thankfully, and surprisingly, it finally worked. Well, sort of. Ikuto turned in my arms and I stepped back a bit. His eyes flickered from my face and over to the toy still dangling in front of his face. I noticed that a grin broke out on his face before he tackled the cat toy and myself to the ground in order to have better access to play with it. I nearly screamed as I felt all of the air ripped from my lungs as a man much larger than me brought me to the floor. I tried to push him off but he was too focused on the toy that I still had in my hands to get off of me.

Shit! This would work a lot better if I could move my hands and get the toy away from me but he had me utterly pinned. Now what was I supposed to do? The plan had been to get a simple picture of him playing with the toy but this was not going according to plan! He had somehow flipped it back on me to be the prey.

I flailed against him and continued to push him off but nothing was working! So, I threw the toy as far as I could with my limited arm movements. My prayers were answered as he followed the toy to where it now sat. I quickly pulled myself off of the floor and snatched my phone from my desk. I ran over to Ikuto playing around with the toy on the floor and pulled up my phone's camera to get the best shot. I needed this for blackmail so I couldn't mess it up too bad.

"Oh Ikuto~!" I called right as I hit the button to take a picture.

He looked up at me wide-eyes, pupils dilated, and still with the cat toy in his mouth. I just snickered evilly. I finally had something to hold against him! Now I could get him to stop teasing me and finally listen to me!

In an instant he threw the toy out of his mouth and his ears and tail disappeared with a 'poof'. He glared at me as he pulled himself off of the floor with much more grace than I had moments before. He brushed off invisible dirt and turned towards me with a cruel grin growing on his face. And then my heart stopped as he came closer and closer to me. For each step back, he had taken one forward until I finally bumped into my desk.

I could feel his arms reach around me and cage me in, and his body got closer and closer to my own. All I could do was stare into his eyes as I waited for whatever it was that he was going to do to me.

Before I knew it, his presence was gone… and so was the phone hat previously rested in my hands.

"Damn, already locked." He muttered as he threw the phone back at me.

Out of instinct I caught it and finally snapped out of the trance he had put me in. I knew that my face had to be red as I could feel the heat rushing. Ikuto just smirked at me from where he stood.

"What is it Amu-koi? Did you think I was going to do something else to you?" He purred.

I blushed even more as I snapped "Shut up!"

He just chuckled and laid back on my bed.

"So what are you going to make me do to get rid of that photo?" He tilted his head to one side and looked up at me.

I just smiled like a madman and quickly thought over all of the pain that I could put him in. Oh boy, was revenge going to be ever-so-sweet!

 **..:.::.:::.::.:..**

 **Ze:** So that's it for now ! tbh i found half of the story already sitting on my laptop, I just made some changes and finally finished it :V

 **Ikuto:** Hmph too tame for my liking...

 **Ze:** I'm pretty sure this whole story is going to be too tame for your liking lmao

 **Amu:** Thank god!

 **Ze:** But who knows my dear Amu-chi, that might change in due time ;)

 **Ze:** Anyway, let me know if you'd like for me to continue this with what Amu has in store for Ikuto's revenge ! Thank you for reading as always !


End file.
